


Nobody's Diary

by coldjanuary



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldjanuary/pseuds/coldjanuary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you really not remember?”  Gill leaned forward, her elbows on the desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the infamous phone call from Rachel to Gill, S2E5. Yes, it's basically phone sex.

“Do you really not remember?” Gill leaned forward, her elbows on the desk.

Rachel shook her head ruefully, her brown eyes already expressively indicating that she knew she had fucked up again and was very probably going to be surprised by just how badly. She usually had a knack of making mistakes that were always definitely worse than the last ones.

 

\---------

“Boss?”

“Rachel? What is it?”

“Why do you hate me?” A sniff. Had she been crying? Was she crying? She was bloody drunk, she knew that much.

“I don’t hate you. What are you ringing me for?”

A miserable silence. “I wanted ... to tell you something”.

Gill rolled her eyes at her detective. Rachel was just ... infuriating. Who thinks it’s a good idea to phone their boss at this time, pissed? She would have to bollock her good and proper tomorrow. It was --

“I can’t stop thinking about you and I’m touching myself” Rachel suddenly said quietly.

There was absolutely no way she had just heard that properly. Her mouth fell open. Was she taking the fucking piss?

“Boss? Did you hear me?” Gill could hear her breathing now: shallow, stuttering gasps coming through the handset.

Oh, good Christ. I think the kid’s actually serious. What the hell do I do now?

“Yes”. With an attempt at composure she didn’t feel, she said firmly, “What are you ringing me for?”

She heard Rachel snort - it was laughter and frustration. “You know why, boss. You know I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re killing me and you have been for months and I can’t stop thinking about you and ... ” it sounds like she is nearly crying again and clearly her detective was attempting to have the most emotionally hysterical phone sex ever. “ ... I’m so fucking desperate for you to make me come that I ... that I rang ya”.

There was silence.

“I’m sorry. Do you hate me?”

Gill listened to Rachel’s breathing.

“Have you stopped?” she asked briskly.

“No” said Rachel.

Had to be her decision to stop this, then. Which she needed to do and she needed to do now. Could she do it diplomatically? Did that even matter? She let herself try and process the words that Rachel had just uttered. Could she do it at all? She had honestly had no idea that she might feel this way about her.

She doubted that in the cold light of day Rachel had any idea of who she fancied. Rachel didn’t appear to make great decisions about who she ended up in bed with and this was certainly more circumstantial evidence on that front. Besides, she was fairly sure it didn’t include her. She admired Gill, she knew that but she always thought the way she watched her was to learn, to follow, to improve.

It used to make her laugh how desperate the kid was for a pat on the head in the early days. She was a bitch to her and she knows she was. But Rachel had her suckered so soon that she needed to build those barriers. Without them she would be a mess, melting every time she looked into those fucking beautiful soulful brown eyes.

“Are you still there boss?” Rachel whispered like this was a mutual conspiracy.

Gill took a deep breath. She had to do this now.

“Yes” she said and she was horrified to hear that she was whispering too. There was no way she could do this. There was absolutely --

“What are you wearing?”

“Jesus, Rachel ... ” Rachel’s voice was low and the genuine lust that throbbed in those few words made the question so sleazy and desperate and ... arousing.

Damn it if the way Rachel’s voice sounded didn’t make her pulse between her legs. It has to be now or it will be never. You need to end this incredibly inappropriate phone call from your subordinate officer and you need to probably move her to another syndicate tomorrow. What if she’s taping this, she suddenly thought, wildly.

She realised she was sitting on one of the arms of the settee, too shocked to stand, the last of the bottle of wine in the glass on the coffee table. She’d wanted a whisky when she got in but Dave had left nothing but dregs.

Why shouldn’t she do this? The thought came unbidden into her head. They both had their jobs to lose and were both equally culpable. Rachel had called her, and it wasn’t like there had been texts for telecoms to find ... and anyway, if Gill hadn’t seen this coming, who else was likely to suspect it? Her manicured hand flickered nervously on her thigh.

She cleared her throat and raised her chin slightly. “I’m wearing exactly what I was wearing in the office today. Can you remember?”

She heard a noise Rachel made in the back of her throat. “Yes ... of course I can remember. That fucking short skirt ... do you know what they do to me? They do _this_ to me” she hissed and Gill heard that jerky breathing again. “Are you wearing stockings?”

It sounded so earnest, somehow and so ... schoolboy, that Gill almost laughed. She felt a dangerous, almost depraved elation in her stomach that she was actually ... doing this now, and the heavens hadn’t fallen in, her door hadn’t been broken down and a search warrant waved under her nose. What was the worst that could happen? She was listening to that annoying kid who made all kinds of bad decisions talk dirty to her. When you thought about it, maybe it wasn’t a bad idea at all. Just a bit of fun. Isn’t that what they say?

She was sick of having to be the professional, shove her feelings about Rachel down into nowhere because she wasn’t allowed to have them. Sick of deliberately not looking at her, sometimes, because she doesn’t trust that her eyes won’t keep up the lie. Sick of putting Rachel at a distance when all she wanted to do was ...

“Do you want me to be?” she asked lightly, with a little amusement.

“Yeah” said Rachel. “Are ya?”

“Yes. I am”. Am I heck as like ...

“Oh, fuck ... ”

Gill smiled. How did this kid always do this? She could always make her smile - usually in exasperation but nonetheless ...

“Tell me where you’re touching yourself” said Gill, in a matter of fact voice.

“In between my legs. I’m so wet already. I’m touching my clit”. Rachel sounded young, somehow. A little ... apprehensive. Like she was waiting to be told that she was doing something wrong but really hoping to be told the opposite.

“Is that what you want me to do too?”

A gasp from Rachel and some breathy words that Gill couldn’t make out. Then, “Fuck, please ... yeah, touch yourself too”.

And Gill watched herself as if she was a different person, across the room somewhere, slowly put her hand up under her skirt that had ridden up and slip her fingers underneath her knickers. She felt a jolt in her chest at how wet she was. Her finger slipped over her clit and she sucked in a breath with a hiss. She couldn’t even remember the last time she touched herself like this.

“I wish it was me, boss. I wish I could ... ” and the rest of that wish was swallowed in breathy gasps and groans and Gill kept moving her fingers like she knew Rachel was and she heard herself starting to make the same noise.

She wanted to ask what else Rachel wished she could do but she was buggered if the kid was taking control of this interview. It might be admittedly late to set boundaries, but she would be the one in charge. “Touch your breasts, Rachel”, Gill said. Imagine me stroking them. I won’t be gentle with you for long”.

Rachel actually sobbed in the back of her throat.

Fuck, Gill thought. What am I doing? I am actually doing this. I’m doing this and I’m not going to stop. And now I’m initiating.

“Pinch your nipples but not too hard. Can you feel my mouth on them?”

“Mmm ... oh. Yeah ... can I suck your tits, please?” Again, Gill smirked at how young and desperate Rachel sounded.

“Yes”, she whispered. “Come here. Put one of my breasts in your mouth. I’m stroking your hair, holding you ... ”

Gill actually ached to feel it, the young girl sucking at her like that. Watching her face, her brown eyes looking up at her first, then slowly fluttering closed, her mouth pouted and licking and sucking in contentment as Gill held her tight.

“Do you like that?” Gill murmured.

“Mmm-hmm” Rachel manages.

“Do you? Good girl. Do you want me to fuck you?” Gill asks and is gratified to hear Rachel gasping and moaning, “Yes, oh yes, oh fuck, please. I need it so much ... ”

Christ, the sound of her. Gill was so sopping wet now she was almost finding it hard to get the requisite friction on her clit. She wiped away some of the moisture from her fingers onto her knickers. Her clit was peaked and hard and it was only taking the tiniest of strokes to maintain her arousal as she had to try hard not to tip over the edge every time she heard Rachel talk.

“I’m going to put two fingers inside you. I won’t use more but I won’t take care to be particularly gentle”. Gill’s words caught in her throat and she had to take a breath. Then a sip of wine. “Tell me when you’re ready”.

Rachel was whimpering. “I’m ready. Honest, I’m ready. Just tell me ... ”

“Will you be wet enough?” Gill asked, deliberately dragging this out because she had a reputation to keep up and if the kid thought she could just ring her up and get her boss to bring her off just because she was asking, she had another think coming.

“Yes!” Rachel almost shouted and Gill could hear her trying to get herself back under control. “I mean ... I’m sorry. Yes. For you. I’m wet. You ... it’s all for you and I need you inside me. If you want. If that’s what you want”.

There’s the girl, Gill thought. She always bloody knew she had it in her.

“I do want it, kid. I do”.

“Okay ... I’m ready, I promise. Okay?”

“Yes. Do it now”.

Rachel was sobbing and she did say something but it was caught in too much of everything else and she was making so much noise that Gill thought she might not be able to get a word in. Gill let her ride it out until she had settled into it.

“Mmm ... ” Rachel was saying. “I ... you ... ”

“Okay. Good girl. You’re doing good”.

“Yeah?” The delight in that word shot jolts of pure arousal to Gill’s core.

“Yeah. Am I fucking you?”

“Yeah ... ” Gasping and desperate, but still waiting to be told what to do.

“Let me hear. Put the phone close”.

And then the noise of it, the noise of her ... oh, if only, the noise of Gill fucking her. It was obscene, beautiful and so explicit - of all the sounds, slick, sticky, quick and relentless, it was the one Gill Murray had never really known she had wanted to hear. But she knew it now. She wanted to break apart there and then, finally having this, but knew that that was not for her.

“Did you ... ” Rachel was gasping and sounded barely conscious. “Could you hear it? What you do to me?”

“Yes, I did. I did, Rachel. Listen to me, now. Can you do that?”

“Yeah. Yeah.”

“I need you to tell me if you’re ready to come”.

“Ohh ... I ... I’m ready. I’m really ready. Will you tell me?”

Gill’s hand swept hot little circles over her throbbing clit. If Rachel felt half as desperate to come, she was doing bloody well not to be.

“Yes. I’ll tell you”.

“Okay ... ”

Gill listened to Rachel’s ragged breathing and the sound of her trying not to cry out for a few more seconds. She never wanted this to end but of course it had to and there was nothing else for it. She may never again hear her like this. Well, she had better make the most of it.

“Come for me, kid. Show me”.

And Rachel did. Gill let her own gasps fall into Rachel’s as they took each other's breath away and Gill listened to the girl sob herself back down from the place she had been taken.

It certainly seemed to have shut the kid up. She was still on the line but she was just breathing, listening. Like it would have been had they been in bed, Gill supposed.

“How likely do you think it is that you’ll remember this in the morning?” said Gill, again trying not to let Rachel hear the mirth in her voice. She looked with incredulity at her fingers, laced with her own ejaculate as she pulled them apart and scissored them back together.

“Boss ... I’m not pissed, you know?” Rachel slurred, indignantly.

“Do you think you’ll remember to come into my office first thing?”

“Yes ... of course” said Rachel, in what seemed to be an attempt at professional discourse.

“Will you, now? I’ll be wearing stockings. I’ll show you if you ask”.

 

\--------

“Last night ... I noticed, this morning, the call register on my phone. Did I ... me and Janet got a bit ... well, I got a bit ... ”

“Pissed”.

“Empty stomach; not good and ... did I ... did I ring ya last night?”

“Don’t you remember?”

“So what did I ... did I say anything ... ”

“Rude?”

“Yeah ... ”

“Do you think you might have done?”

 

\--------

You told her what Janet said she’d suggested last night, walking back to the cab together. Talking about the diaries, how she’d declared he might have buried them. When Janet had said something about he insisted that his mother was buried, not cremated, she’d straight away pointed out that that would make so much sense as a hiding place for the diaries.

She could well have rung you about that, couldn’t she? What else were you going to tell her? Could she really not remember?

 

\--------

In the ladies loos, Rachel was watching Janet put on lipstick. About to go down and challenge Hastings about the grave.

“What?” said Janet.

Rachel was looking puzzled. “Just something this morning. I went to see Godzilla in her office, you know, about the mystery phone call ... ” They both rolled their eyes at that.

“And then she told me what I said but just as I was leaving, she came round to the other side of the desk and leaned over to get Kev’s paperwork and ... she was wearing stockings!”

Janet raised her eyebrows and her face broke into a smile. “Stockings, really? But she never wears those, does she?”

Rachel shrugged.

“So why now?” said Janet, snapping the cap back on the lipstick and enjoying the scandal.

“Yeah ... ” said Rachel, flexing the grazed knuckles of her right hand as if the pain could somehow jog a memory that she knew she had somewhere.

 

\--------

“You should get pissed more often”.


End file.
